Anne Marie Isaacs
Anne Marie Isaacs is the mother of Toby Isaacs, and the ex-wife of Jeff Isaacs. She is a talent agent. She and her husband fight, but they use Toby as an excuse. Jeff says her career is the reason why the two of them did not work out. She was portrayed by Christina Collins. Character History Season 1 In Parents' Day, Toby reveals to J.T. that his mother is coming to parents' day tomorrow at the school. He describes the interactions between his parents as "homicidal". Toby says if he asks his mom not to come, then it would start a "nuclear custody war". Toby reveals he spends every other weekend with his mother, and the rest of the time with his father, while Ashley reveals she is a casting agent. Toby goes to great lengths to try and prevent his parents for coming, such as even forging an official school document to dismiss their attendance. Toby reveals he wants both of his parents to go, but he doesn't want them to go together, to prevent any fighting. Anne Marie arrives late to Parents' Day, and greets Toby with a "Hey, Tiger". She and Jeff exchange cool remarks before heading off to talk to Mr. Simpson about Toby's performance in Media Immersion. When Mr. Simpson talks to Toby and his parents about Toby not applying himself, Anne blames Jeff for it, and asks why he isn't helping Toby out with school. To prevent an argument, Jeff says they'll talk about it later, to which Anne says they'll discuss it now, though the matter is dropped. Mr. Simpson also tells Jeff and Anne that Toby skipped class once. Anne goes off upon Jeff when she hears this, saying that moving in with Jeff and "June Cleaver", referring to Kate Kerwin, was supposed to be good for Toby's grades. She threatens to reassess Toby's living assessments, and Jeff tells her Toby is living with him because she breaks commitments. Mr. Simpson tells them that these problems are quite common, which Anne takes as a personal insult. Her and Jeff are in a full blown argument, even diving into the reasons why the two's marriage didn't last. Toby looks down helplessly until he snaps at the two of them to stop blaming each other and using him as an excuse to fight. He promises to apply himself and work on his problems, and both of his parents are silent. At their meeting, Anne says she has to leave to get back to work, but she tells Toby that she got his message loud and clear. She apologizes to Toby and hugs him, saying she loves him. She then gives Ashley permission to keep "this monkey" line when she is not there. While Paige and Ashley give her farewell greetings, she leaves them when she notices Terri. Anne gives Terri her card, saying to call her if she wishes to pursue acting, calling Terri's look "interesting", before leaving. Mentions Season 2 In Mirror in the Bathroom it is revealed that Terri took up Anne Marie's offer for an agent and is now featured in a plus-size modeling campaign. When Terri begins to feel insecure about her weight because of Mohammed she calls Anne Marie to cancel her next shoot, but Spinner convinces her not to. Isaacs, Ann Marie Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 1 Category:Parents Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters